Giz branco, marca texto
by Rock's Leely
Summary: Uma matéria que ocupou três páginas completas de um dos maiores jornais da região. Assunto: As brigas de rua entre alunos de cinco das maiores instituições de ensino médio da cidade. UA, GaaLee, Yaoi BL .
1. Prólogo

... Nem eu estou acreditando, mas sim, A LEELY ESTÁ DE VOLTA! Alguém aqui ainda lembra de mim? Alguém aqui ainda lê fanfics? Alguém aqui ainda gosta de GaaLee?! Por favor, digam que sim!

Sobre essa fic... Bom, o que posso dizer? Vou tentar escrever sobre o clichê tema Naruto colegial! Já faz um tempo que uma névoa verde e vermelha vem povoando meus pensamentos e ultimamente anda me tirando o sono, então finalmente resolvi botar tudo pra fora...

Esse capítulo (curtíssimo, por sinal) é uma espécie de teste, por dois motivos:

Primeiro - na última vez que tentei postar uma fic aqui, há pouco menos de um ano, simplesmente não consegui nem com reza brava.

Segundo - quero que esse capítulo me ajude a saber como estão as coisas por aqui. Perdi o contato com absolutamente TODAS as escritoras que conheci no FF e nunca me conformei com isso. Tomara que dê certo! Saudades daquele tempo... T3T'

Tenho tanta coisa pra dizer ainda, mas chega de enrolar. Se puder, ignore o título patético que essa pouco talentosa "escritora" arranjou de última hora e boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo **

* * *

Uma matéria que ocupou três páginas completas de um dos maiores jornais da região. Assunto:

_**As brigas de rua entre alunos de cinco das maiores instituições de ensino médio da cidade**_

_O que começou com pequenas brigas e rixas entre delinqüentes colegiais hoje se tornou um verdadeiro e tradicional campeonato de luta, com direito a platéia, juiz e até apostadores. Apesar dos combates parecem bem organizados, os diretores dos cinco colégios de onde provêm os alunos participantes (Colégio Central de Konoha, Colégio Kumo, Escola do Monte Iwa, Kiri Academia do Leste e Sunagakuen Escola Internacional) garantem que tais eventos não são autorizados e não têm o apoio das escolas. _

_Embora a festa seja movimentada, alegre e barulhenta entre os espectadores, o que é de se esperar de um grupo numeroso de adolescentes, nos ringues a situação não parece tão agradável. Após combate fervoroso entre um aluno de 15 anos da E. I. Sunagakure e outro do Colégio Konoha, de 16, um dos combatentes saiu semi-consciente e carregado pelo seu pai, que aparentemente foi quem parou a luta. O garoto teve os membros parcialmente esmagados durante o combate. O pai não quis dar entrevista, assim como nenhum dos supostos organizadores do evento. _

_Após a luta descrita acima perguntamos a um jovem presente sua opinião sobre o ocorrido, e ele respondeu: "Estou gostando muito do 'Exame' (título tradicionalmente dado ao evento), esse ano veio mais gente que ano passado, e têm mais lutadores também! O cara que tomou uma surra agora há pouco? Isso é normal, têm pelo menos uns dois ou três que saem assim todo ano..."_

_Mesmo com esse acontecimento as disputas continuaram por várias horas, sendo interrompidas apenas quando ocorreu um início de confusão e a polícia apareceu, dispersando a multidão e encerrando as "festividades". O que mais impressiona são, além da tenra idade dos combatentes, a presença dos alunos de colégios de elite e o uso indiscriminado de armas brancas. _

_(...)_

* * *

Por favor, me conte o que achou...

BeijoOs da Leely!


	2. Capítulo 1

Eae gentes! Novo capítulo em menos de uma semana! Não esperem essa frequência nos próximos, pf... /inútil

Um obrigada às que mandaram reviews, é muito bom saber que ainda tem gente que curte GaaLee por aí, e melhor: que se prestam a usar um cadinho de tempo pra mandar um comentário... Obrigada mesmo!

Alguns comentários: como essa fic é UA, é necessária uma maior explanação dos personagens e suas situações nesse universo. Descrição não é meu forte, mas tentei ser detalhista sem deixar o texto maçante. Também tentarei manter os personagens sempre o mais IC possível.

Este capítulo é uma introdução à vida do Lee. Os fatos do passado ocorrem com saltos no tempo, mas sempre em ordem cronológica até retornarem ao tempo em que a história se passará. Para facilitar, esse_ passado_ está em itálico.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Lee não sentia absolutamente nada.

Para ele isso era novidade. Isso, de não sentir nada. Estava acostumado a sentir muitas coisas o tempo todo, física e emocionalmente. Permanecia continuamente dolorido. Também, com uma rotina como a sua... Era o recém-nomeado capitão do time de futebol do Colégio Central de Konoha, era membro do clube de Atletismo e ainda praticava judô e outras artes marciais fora da escola. Os esportes eram a vida de Rock Lee.

Seus sentimentos normalmente fluíam e mudavam rápido e ele sentia tudo plenamente, não tinha o hábito de segurar as emoções. No entanto, hoje não sentia coisa alguma. Deitado no sofá, mirando o teto, impressionado com a nova sensação de não sentir, se perguntava quanto tempo duraria aquela espécie de torpor. Se perguntava se, quando passasse, as sensações voltariam como uma onda, de uma só vez, afogando-o. Porque ele nunca havia estado assim, tão estranho, tão aéreo, tão...

... Vazio.

Triste sim, às vezes perdido, desamparado, mas vazio, nunca. Lee tinha o hábito (e talvez o dom) de ver sempre o melhor em tudo o que acontecia com ele. Nunca conheceu os pais, cresceu num orfanato, mas sua infância não fora ruim! Também não exatamente boa, mas ruim não. E se não morasse naquele orfanato, talvez nunca tivesse conhecido Gai-sensei.

Gai-sensei. Este homem curioso, que aos olhos dos outros parecia não conhecer bem algumas regras do bom senso, foi o grande responsável por Lee ter se tornado o que se tornou.

_Conheceram-se quando Gai começou a prestar serviço social no lar onde Lee crescera. Quando chorava silenciosamente num canto, o garoto foi surpreendido por aquele homem que, além de trajar um peculiar macacão verde, transbordava confiança e admiração pela juventude. A afeição foi imediata. O pequeno Lee nunca havia visto um indivíduo tão confiante, tão forte, tão bem apessoado e com sobrancelhas tão grossas quanto as suas!_

_A amizade dos dois cresceu inexplicavelmente rápido. Um ano após terem se conhecido, Gai não conseguia passar um dia sem visitar o garoto, que vivia em função de esperar as vindas do seu "sensei". Era como se sempre tivessem feito parte um da vida outro. Ao completar 10 anos de vida, Lee experimentou a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo: foi adotado por Maito Gai. Agora ele tinha uma família, uma casa, uma pessoa para lhe proteger e para ele proteger!_

_A chegada de Lee foi como a de um menino voltando pra casa após as férias. Ele era natural ali, nunca havia morado em outro lugar na vida, não queria sair dali nunca mais. Aos olhos do pequeno aquela era a casa mais linda do mundo, com suas três janelas na sala, sua escada em caracol e suas cores vibrantes._

_De mãos dadas, Gai-sensei e ele correram escada acima e pararam no corredor. O mais velho sorriu e apontou para uma das portas, onde o garoto viu, gravado numa plaquinha de madeira:_

_"Lee"_

_A garganta apertou, os olhos arderam, mas Gai não deu tempo para ele reagir, abrindo a porta com estrondo e puxando o garoto pra dentro. Lee olhou, olhou, olhou tudo. Acreditava que seu peito fosse explodir de felicidade. O quarto era simples, verde e perfeito. Com cortina, travesseiro laranja, piso de madeira que fazia um barulho delicioso quando pisado, do jeito que ele sempre sonhara. Os dois sobrancelhudos pularam na cama, fuçaram nas gavetas da cômoda e no guarda-roupa e, suados e descabelados, desceram à sala novamente._

_Os olhos do pequeno Lee brilhavam tanto que seria possível enxergá-los mesmo que estivesse um breu total. Aquela sala, e aquela casa toda, ele já conhecia e já adorava. Adorava mais a cada vez que vinha passar os finais de semana com seu cada vez mais adorado sensei. Porém, notou algo que ainda não tinha visto, o que transformava o algo em algo novo, pois ele se orgulhava de conhecer cada grão de poeira dessa habitação e aquilo não estava ali da última vez em que ele esteve aqui. Era uma moldura adornada marrom, grande, bem no centro da parede alaranjada._

_- Sensei, por que essa moldura bonita está vazia? O senhor se esqueceu de colocar uma foto?_

_Gai riu._

_- Ehe, você repara rápido nas coisas importantes, Lee! O caso é que a foto para essa moldura ainda não existe._

_- Como assim, não existe? – perguntou o menor, confuso e curioso._

_- É que a foto que será colocada nessa moldura será tirada no dia mais importante da minha vida! - anunciou em tom dramático, com as mãos na cintura. Os olhos do garoto brilharam ainda mais._

_- Oooh, eu posso ir junto com o senhor nesse dia, sensei? Posso ver quando tirar a foto?_

_Gai suspirou e deu uma batida no cocuruto de Lee. O menino gemeu e fitou o maior, sem entender._

_- Essa foto será tirada hoje, Lee! – e sorriu abertamente, fazendo sua costumeira pose de "Nice Guy"._

_Lee ficou parado alguns instantes com os olhos arregalados. Então seu rosto se contorceu e as lágrimas vieram, e o choro, e o abraço, e Gai chorou também, e ficaram os dois agarrados berrando, chamando os nomes um do outro em meio às lágrimas e ao catarro abundante._

Lee sorriu. Não havia como relembrar um acontecimento tão feliz sem esboçar alguma reação. Foi a partir daquele momento que ele começou a descobrir e adquirir coisas maravilhosas.

_Maito Gai estava animado como nunca com sua nova empreitada: a construção de um dojo. A obra começou logo após a mudança de Lee. Como era no terreno ao lado da casa, o garoto se divertia e se orgulhava em ajudar, aprendendo várias técnicas de marcenaria. Em menos de dois anos, o dojo abriu suas portas para os que desejassem aproveitar ao máximo suas juventudes._

_A "festa de inauguração" arranjada pelos colegas e amigos de Gai foi memorável. Ele mesmo não aproveitou muito, já que apagou no sofá depois de tomar apenas três doses da bebida fluorescente que seu amigo Kakashi lhe serviu. Este peculiar sujeito, que vestia eternamente uma máscara médica, sentou-se no sofá à frente de Lee e ao lado do trebêbado Asuma. Anko, numa aproximação rápida, ficou rosto a rosto com Lee, que se focou em seus olhos de modo a evitar olhar para seu indiscreto decote. Quase encostando seus narizes e derrubando um pouco de bebida na perna do menino, ela indagou:_

_- Ei, Kakashi! Você tem certeza de que esse moleque é adotado? Porque ele é a cara do Gai..._

_Asuma soluçou e gargalhou ao mesmo tempo._

_- Hah, o garoto já tem mais de dez anos; você acha que faz tanto tempo assim que o Gai perdeu a virgindade?_

_Em meio a uma crise de riso, a mulher se afastou para o banheiro, cambaleando ligeiramente. Lee se sentia um pouco incomodado por estarem zombando de Gai pelas suas costas. Observou de relance o sensei que dormia de boca aberta estirado no sofá. Então, Kakashi pigarreou e disse em tom solene:_

_- Lee, hoje nós te ensinaremos as coisas da vida. Se você for depender dele - e apontou para o sensei adormecido - para aprender isso, estará condenado..._

_Apesar da imensa vergonha sentida durante toda a conversa que se seguiu, Lee admitia que o discurso feito por Kakashi e Asuma fora importante e proveitoso. Ele se arrependia um pouco de não ter tomado notas em seu caderninho, mas quando tentou fazer isso ouviu risos vindos do lado onde estava Kurenai, de costas para eles, e sentiu-se inexplicavelmente inibido._

_..._

_Os primeiros alunos a entrarem para o dojo (batizado de "Dojo Mighty Rock") foram Tenten e Neji. Os dois tinham a mesma idade de Lee e vieram ao dojo por razões particulares._

_Tenten era filha única de um casal que passava muito tempo no trabalho. Como ficava frequentemente sozinha, certo dia encontrou, nas coisas do pai, um velho estilingue. Alguns meses de prática e o tormento dos vizinhos começou: a menina desandou a mandar pedra em tudo o que podia, e tinha mira boa. Acabava com os canteiros e hortas da vizinhança, atirava nas caixas de correio por onde passava, até janelas andou quebrando. Os pais a levaram ao dojo que abrira ali perto com a esperança de que ela aprendesse a disciplina das artes marciais e parasse de causar problemas._

_Neji fazia parte de uma família abastada. Sempre estudara em escolas privadas e sempre fora ótimo nos estudos e nos esportes. O garoto prodígio precisava treinar para o exame de troca de faixa no judô, porém sem deixar de estudar para manter as notas que o classificavam como o melhor da turma. Assim, decidiu treinar no dojo mais próximo à vila dos Hyuuga e aproveitar melhor seu tempo._

_Tenten entrou para o dojo com a intenção de tocar o terror._

_Neij entrou para o dojo com a certeza de que o sensei seria um idiota qualquer que não teria calibre o suficiente para lhe treinar e o deixaria em paz._

_Não poderia ter sido mais diferente._

_A menina gostou das artes marciais, gostou do sensei e gostou dos companheiros. Em pouco tempo passou a frequentar o dojo diariamente, para alegria e alívio dos seus pais. Ela ainda andava sempre acompanhada do velho estilingue e de um saco de pedras, no entanto, agora, quase não os usava mais. O Hyuuga descobriu Gai, um homem extremamente habilidoso e forte, apesar de excêntrico, e Lee. Embora barulhento e tão extravagante quanto o sensei, o colega era determinado e um oponente intenso que ajudava Neji a se tornar cada dia mais forte. Os três pupilos se tornaram grandes amigos. Para Lee, os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. E ele tinha um amigo-rival, assim como Gai-sensei tinha o Kakashi-san!_

_..._

_A primavera ia se aproximando e os garotos não conseguiam se focar nos exercícios. Gai resolveu que hoje era um dia para "Sorvete e conversa fiada, atividades imperativas à juventude!". Os olhos de Lee cintilaram; Gai-sensei sempre sabia de tudo._

_A preocupação do grupo pré-adolescente que adentrava a florida sorveteria era com o início do colegial. Assim que as cerejeiras desabrochassem eles dariam início a uma nova fase de suas vidas. Obviamente já vinham estudando para os exames de admissão, mas uma escola nova era sempre motivo de ansiedade. Até Neji, sempre tão contido, andava distraído e sempre com o cenho franzido. Lee, apesar de irrequieto, já havia decidido e anunciou, batendo com estrondo na mesinha da sorveteria:_

_- Vou estudar no Konoha, que foi onde o Gai-sensei estudou e é onde ele agora dá aulas!_

_Maito Gai, os olhos marejados, com uma mão segurou seu sorvete e com a outra abraçou seu pupilo pelos ombros. Os dois derramaram lágrimas másculas. Tenten suspirou._

_- Eu vou pro colégio Konoha também porque é mais perto de casa... – ela desviou os olhos e corou de leve. Não admitiria que queria é ficar próxima dos amigos e, como sabia que não teria a mínima chance de entrar para o colégio que Neji escolhesse, fosse qual fosse, resolveu que um era melhor que nada. – E você, Neji, já sabe pra onde vai? O Konoha só se destaca nos esportes mesmo. Fiquei sabendo que o colégio internacional Suna é um dos mais caros e seletos da cidade e que lá você aprende, no mínimo, três línguas diferentes..._

_- Oooh, incrível, Neji-kun! – exclamou Lee, com respeito – É realmente uma pena você não poder estudar na mesma escola em que eu e a Tenten, mas ainda nos veremos sempre no dojo!_

_O Hyuuga apenas resmungou um "Hmmm", lambendo displicentemente seu sorvete. A garota suspirou de novo._

_- Agora teremos que estudar mais, Lee! O tempo na escola aumenta, ainda mais se entrarmos para algum clube, e todos os colégios renomados são tão distantes da nossa região..._

_Tenten e Lee trocaram olhares preocupados e em seguida fitaram o colega, que retribuiu o olhar. Então, de súbito ele se levantou, anunciou que tinha algo a fazer e saiu correndo. Os três restantes ficaram observando-o descer a rua, e somente Gai-sensei mantinha um semblante alegre e despreocupado enquanto limpava os dedos com a boca._

_- Não se preocupem, meus filhos. Vocês têm o fogo da juventude e ele é mais que suficiente para alimentar suas ambições! - e com uma gargalhada, puxou os dois de volta para o dojo._

_..._

_Finalmente, o dia chegou. Com os cabelos penteados e o uniforme mais bem passado que um terno de noivo, Lee agarrou sua pasta preta e correu para se encontrar com Tenten. Gai-sensei, como professor, teve que ir mais cedo para ajudar na cerimônia de início das aulas._

_O moreno avistou a colega esperando sob uma cerejeira. Trajada com o uniforme estilo marinheiro, ela olhava constantemente para baixo, ajeitando a saia. Usava tranças, diferente dos costumeiros coques._

_- Tenten! É a primeira vez que te vejo de saia! – declarou Lee, animado, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Sua resposta foi uma porrada na cabeça._

_- Vamos logo, idiota._

_Nem bem começaram a caminhar... E param, boquiabertos, diante da figura que lhes apareceu, usando um gakuran¹ igual ao de Lee._

_-... NEJI?!_

_- Bom dia – respondeu simplesmente o Hyuuga, evitando o rosto dos dois. Lee o encarava, os olhos e a boca extremamente abertos. Tenten imediatamente exigiu uma explicação:_

_- Como assim, você vai pro Colégio Konoha também? Por quê? Você é super inteligente e é um prodígio do judô, sua família é importante e..._

_- Sim, mas o Konoha é bem visado nos esportes, inclusive no judô. E consegui convencer minha família que se eu mantiver minhas notas entre as melhores não terei problemas para entrar numa faculdade de renome – esclareceu, coçando o queixo e admirando casualmente um casal de passarinhos que cantava num fio._

_Então ouviu-se um grunhido, um baque amortecido e os dois garotos estavam agarrados (ou Lee agarrava um corado e resistente Neji)._

_- Ah, Lee, você tá sujando meu uniforme!_

_Tenten sorriu durante todo o trajeto até a escola._

_..._

_Logo na primeira semana de aulas e Lee já estava atrasado! Havia se empolgado demais no treino de nunchaku com Gai-sensei na noite anterior e acabara dormindo demais. Saiu de casa correndo, com a torrada presa à boca e com os cabelos anormalmente desalinhados. Hoje era o dia de entregar os formulários de adesão aos clubes e ele já tinha preenchido a sua opção: entraria para o clube de judô, junto com Neji. Tenten preferiu se juntar ao clube de arco e flecha e continuar com as práticas marciais no dojo depois das aulas._

_O moreno de sobrancelhas abundantes passou pelos portões do colégio como uma rajada de vento e percebeu que havia muitos alunos no pátio apesar de já ter dado a hora do primeiro sino. Logo avistou os dois amigos e se aproximou:_

_- Por que está todo mundo aqui fora? - indagou, observando as redondezas._

_- E você, por que só chegou agora? - replicou Tenten, estreitando os olhos. - Bom, nós fomos liberados no primeiro tempo para entregarmos os formulários nos clubes. Eu e o Neji já estamos indo, anda._

_- Ah, vão indo que eu vou procurar meu formulário e verificar se está tudo preenchido..._

_O casal se afastou e enquanto Lee procurava o papel em sua pasta, dois veteranos esbaforidos o abordaram:_

_- Junte-se ao clube de futebol!_

_- Venha para o clube de atletismo!_

_Surpreso, o calouro encarou o garoto (que usava uma camiseta verde com o escrito "Konoha") e a menina (de rabo-de-cavalo) que falaram ao mesmo tempo. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca..._

_- Futebol? Não, ele corre muito, tem que vir pro Atletismo! – reclamou a menina._

_- Claro que não, precisamos dessa velocidade no nosso time! – retrucou o garoto._

_- Só porque corre rápido não quer dizer que seja bom de bola! Não faz sentido, ele deve se juntar a nós._

_- Pode até ser que não seja bom, mas já é meio caminho andado!_

_- Ah, com licença... – interrompeu calmamente o jovem cabelo-de-cuia. – Na verdade eu já tinha planejado entrar para o clube de judô..._

_- NÃO! – exclamaram os dois veteranos ao mesmo tempo novamente. Diante da expressão de surpresa e questionamento do calouro, desataram a explicar:_

_- A escola inteira já está sabendo que um tal Hyuuga veio pra cá só pra entrar pro judô, e que ele é muito bom._

_- É, será um desperdício se uma flecha como você for pro judô também! Temos que dividir os talentos da escola!_

_Sem saber se deveria se sentir alegre ou triste com aquilo, Lee coçou a nuca._

_- Bom, se for pelo Konoha..._

_- ENTÃO VENHA PARA O FUTEBOL!_

_- ENTÃO VENHA PARA O ATLETISMO!_

_Os dois veteranos se encararam, furiosos. Lee sorriu nervosamente._

_- Se não tiver problemas, posso me juntar a ambos..._

_E foi assim que, sob os olhares impressionados dos sempais, Rock Lee se tornou o único aluno do Colégio Central de Konoha a fazer parte de dois clubes esportivos._

* * *

Agora sim deu pra ver se vale a pena acompanhar essa bagaça. Por favor, diga-me! E se alguém por aí estiver com tempo livre e afim de betar, me dê um aviso. Um segundo par de olhos sempre enxerga erros que que eu deixei passar...

BeijoOs da Leely!


End file.
